


Consequence of Breaking The Rules

by Tay144



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/F, Multi, Spanking, and Nicole does not get attacked, dd/lg, established poly relationship, slightly AU, takes place after 2x09, the "kiss" happens differently, there is no Wayhaught fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-08 03:59:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12246546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tay144/pseuds/Tay144
Summary: Waverly broke the rules by kissing Rosita. More specifically the number one rule set for them by their Daddy and now it's time for a punishment.





	Consequence of Breaking The Rules

**Author's Note:**

> As stated in the tags. This is a Shwayhaught poly bdsm centered fic. I am in love with this ship so if anyone has any prompts they want me to try and feel I'm open! I hope you enjoy this. Leave a kudo or let me know what you think in the comments. I wrote this at 3am so blame all mistakes on that XD

Waverly stood quietly in front of Nicole who was sitting on the edge of their bed and Shae who was off to the side in a chair watching the other two women. The small brunette had quickly come clean about the thing she had done with Rosita. A quick kiss. A drunken mistake. It was over before it had actually begun and both women instantly regretted the action. However despite it not meaning anything she still had to inform Nicole. So here she stood, ready for the punishment the redhead was going to dish out to her.

"You broke my number one rule by kissing Rosita. You know that neither of you girls are allowed to share Daddy's _property_  -Nicole paused, taking a few seconds to look Waverly and Shae up and down before returning her attention back to Waverly- without asking for my permission first. However, you did not listen. So you know what that means, don't you baby girl?" 

Waverly nods lightly. Her eyes cast to the floor as she rocked from one foot to the other. Oh, she knew exactly what it meant. She was going to be punished and her night was going to end with many orgasms and Nicole _reclaiming_ her property in every way possible. Shae, who had been told she needed to watch the session just in case _she got any naughty ideas_ tried feeling sorry for Waverly but damn she'd be lying if she said she didn't feel a little bit envious. 

"I cant hear you." Nicole's tone was stern and it effectively got both Waverly and Shae's attention pretty quick. 

Waverly's eyes snapped up to look at Nicole. "Yes, Daddy." She nodded again. 

"And what is the consequence of breaking this rule, baby?"

"Spankings." Waverly murmured, her voice dropping to something more child-like. The mere thought of getting spanked causing her to go into something more of a child-like space. 

Nicole nodded, situating herself more comfortably on the bed. "Mhmm and how many swats?"

Waverly took a few moments remembering her rules and the exact punishments that were set for each rule. "Um...15."

"Correct," Nicole responded. "Shae, sweetie, will you please grab the wooden spoon from Daddy's drawer and bring it to me?" 

Shae eagerly jumped up at the request, doing exactly as her Daddy requested and bringing the sturdy wooden spoon that was specifically made for spanking over to the redhead who thankfully took the object and kissed the caramel-skinned woman deeply. "Such a good girl." She spoke softly, giving Shae one more kiss before motioning for her to return to her seat. She then turned her attention to Waverly and beckoned for her to come closer. "Over my lap, baby girl."

Waverly did as she was told, no sense in objecting when she knew she'd enjoy this just as much as Nicole would. Probably more. It took a few seconds for Waverly to balance herself across the lap of her girlfriend and when Nicole felt she had found a good spot she pulled Waverly's arms behind her, cupping her hands together and resting them in the small of the brunette's back. "You keep your hands right there. No moving them, you got that?" Waverly only nodded but inside Waverly was smiling. Her heart was fluttering with excitement and a subtle throbbing was beginning in her core.  

To be honest it was never going to be a real punishment for Waverly. The three women had quickly learned early on that Waverly was into all things involving impact play. The harder the hit the wetter she got. But it was Nicole's go to punishment. Yes, they had other forms such as writing lines or being withheld from their _fun_ sessions but it was Spankings that Nicole always went for. Firmly believing that a good strong swat to the behind would make her girls behave. _It usually didn't._ Especially when it came to Waverly who most times did naughty things on purpose just to get a smack from her Daddy's hand. It would have been more of a real punishment for Shae who didn't enjoy the stings from the cops hand so much, however, she couldn't help the pleasurable throb in her own core as she watched Waverly prepare to be punished. The chair that Shae was occupying squeaked quietly when she squirmed. Nicole smirked. 

The first five swats weren't much to flinch at, at the most it had Waverly frustratingly yearning for more. Nicole was all about doing things the right way so the first five were over the clothes and gentle even smacks of her hand with her softly rubbing here and there. A warm up. They were there to work Waverly up and prepare her for what was to really come. They did their job so much that Waverly couldn't help the way she lifted her ass a bit more toward the smacks. 

Once the warning smacks were finished, the cop shifted Waverly in her lap so that she could pull down her jeans and panties, allowing them to pool around Waverly's ankles. The next five slaps were also from Nicole's hand however this time they were harder, rougher and more spontaneous than the first set. Even the soothing rubs after a smack was starting to become few and far between. And they soon had the brunette squirming and yelping with each slap she received. She wasn't sure what was turning her on more. The mere sound of the slaps that sounded throughout the mostly quiet bedroom, the soft grunt Nicole released every time her hand landed on Waverly's ass or the evergrowing stings she felt after each hit. _It was most likely a combination of it all._  

The last hit jolted Waverly firmly back to reality and she almost screamed out in pain, her hands quickly moving to somehow cover her ass from any more hits. It was out of reflex mostly. She really didn't want the spanking to end just yet but _Jesus fucking Christ_ that one hurt. "Owwww, Daddy." She whined, her voice breaking as she whimpered.

Nicole's hand swiftly connected hard with her ass again which caused another loud whine to slip from the brunette's lips. "I said no moving your hands, didn't I?" Nicole's voice was rough. Daddy was in full-effect now and they didn't seem too happy. "I wouldn't want to ban you from any sexual touching of any kind for the next month just because you can't obey Daddy for a few minutes." The cop's voice lowered, her right hand now making it way closer to Waverly's throbbing pussy. "Especially when I know how fucking wet any type of touch from me makes you. Although I'm sure Shae wouldn't mind all the attention she'd be getting from me. Isn't that right, Shae? You'd love all the extra time I could spend fucking you into the night, while our poor girl here could only watch." The deep moans from both Waverly and Shae almost took Nicole by surprise. _Almost._ She knew she was playing into their desires. She knew exactly how insatiable Shae could be and she knew Waverly's voyeuristic side wouldn't have minded only being able to watch. 

The last set of five was the worst in the best possible way. The smacks from the wooden spoon left a much deeper sting, one that at times caused to go weak at the knees, however that didn't stop Nicole who only tightened her grip around the tiny woman's waist to steady her. Tears were streaming down Waverly's face by this point but the throbbing in her core was stronger and she couldn't control the way she practically humped against Nicole's leg, trying to find any possible friction to calm it. Fruitless; she quickly figured out.

This action didn't go unnoticed by the redhead who had now finished the spanking and was soothingly rubbing the bruised, red, warm ass in her lap. "Who do you belong to, baby girl?" She asked softly, patiently waiting as Waverly sniffled and wiped at her tears. "Y-you, Daddy. Only you. I-I'm sorry for kissing Rosita. It won't happen again. I pr-promise." Waverly sniffled her way through the apology, slowly shifting so that she was now sitting in Nicole's ap properly only wincing slightly at the pain. 

"Good girl." Nicole kissed the brunette softly.

 

**Author's Note:**

> No cumming for Waverly......does she really deserve it???


End file.
